Chain of Fate
by Helltanz98
Summary: Soul Reaper Harry Potter fic, seriously needs a rewrite- Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chain of Fate

Chapter 1

Chain of Fate

Helltanz's notes: Right this is a Harry Potter Bleach Crossover; Harry is soul reaper captain as well as a Vizard, beware of final fantasy references. Harry will not in a snowball's chance in Hell (The Christian one) of being paired with another Harry Potter Character, he's a soul Reaper, now another Shinigami that would work.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the serieses used in this work of Fanfiction. Though we all know this, I don't see why I have to type it but anyway on to the story.

Chapter slightly improved 05-06-09

-

-

Story begin

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Things over the last few years in human world had gone from bad to worse, and they were still going downhill. As it stood Hollow numbers were not only increasing but the soul eaters were also getting stronger.

Captain Aramaki Haru, prodigy, youngest captain of the soul Society, and currently in possession of the world's most massive headache, due to over exertion from the previous nights fight in human world, and also currently late for a meeting in the Seireitei.

Exertion caused by over use of his power. Hollow attacks had grown more frequent but their had been a noticeable upsurge in the appearance in stronger hollows as well in the human world.

Unfortunately this upsurge also meant the presence of Menos Grandes, which required a captain level Shinigami to dispatch. It was not the use of his Shinigami powers, which were the cause of his fatigue however, but rather over use of his own Hollow powers.

The fact was the captain of the third division was not simply a Shinigami but rather a being which possessed both Shinigami and Hollow powers; a Vizard.

"Haru taichou!" came the surprised shout from the area of the entry way by one of his own subordinates..

The captain slid to a halt. "What?" He called back to the blonde seated officer of his own division.

"The meeting has been canceled." Remarked the third seat of the third division one Izuru Kira, who was more or less the officer of the division who dealt with the clerical parts of the division's activities earning him the nickname Quartermaster.

Such cancellations generally occurred with a bit more notice than this, which made it rather a bit of a surprise. "Why?"

"There wasn't a reason given," Izuru paused, "but the Eleventh division has been scrambled to human world."

He nodded briefly most likely there had been another surge in Hollow activity in the human world, certainly that would explain the scrambling of the Eleventh division to that realm. "Thanks." The Third division captain vanished again via flash step.

-

Court of Pure Souls, Shinigami HQ

"Ah Haru-kun." Greeted the more than two thousand year old shinigami, and the leader of the thirteen court guard divisions.  
Captain Yamamoto Genryusai was both head of the first division and head over all of the thirteen court guard squardons it was from him the other captains received their orders to mobilize. "Sotaicho what exactly is going on why was the meeting canceled?" Inquired the vizard.

"As you can surmize given recent events there was a massive surge in hollow activity, in this case in the middle of the Contentint Africa in human world." The head captain stated from his seat.

Haru snorted "Not surprised that place isn't exactly soul friendly." He murmured mostly to himself, "I request permision to move out and assist Captain Zaraki and his division in hollow hunting."

"Are you up for such a thing Captain Haru of the Third Division?" Inquired the ancient shinigami. "While the eleventh division has been deployed there will no doubt still be a great many hollows, probably several of high level hollows."  
While he wasn't at full strength yet the maximum level he could fight at right now would be more than sufficent. "Yes Captain General." Responded the vizard inclining his head in a gesture of respect.

"Then you are cleared for immediate departure at full spirit release." Stated the head of the first division.

The third division leader nodded. A full release was a tad extreme still so was the deployment of the full force of the eleventh division.

A division that was built primarily around the concept of raw military force. Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of the eleventh division was a man whose raw power was impressive even for a captain level shinigami was also a man constantly looking for fights.

-

Human World, Africa

The gate to the Soul Society opened. A slit of light expanded into a door. The door opened and Captain Aramaki Haru of the third division and his Lt., Vice Captain Gin Ichimaru stepped out in to the living world.

"Reinforcements damn it we don't need any help." Groaned the captain of the eleventh Division.

From the looks of things they really didn't need the reinforcements it seemed that they had already disposed of many hollows if the reports of the surge in activity had been in fact accurate.

"Its okay Kenny. Its just Foxface and Spookyeyes." Stated his divisions own vice captain a rather diminutive soul reaper with pink hair.

"Shoot to kill Shinso." Came Gin Ichimaru's command his initial release shot through several of the minor hollows.

"What a waste Kido 4 Byakurai." White lightning ripped from the tip of his fingers and impacted another group of hollows.

It was his choice of attack which annoyed the captain of the eleventh division, "Stop being a pansy Haru and draw you sword." Shouted Zaraki. "Real men don't need those fancy ass spells. Nows our chance to really cut loose." The other captain shouted gesturing to the masses of hollows.

Haru drew his Odachi style Zanpakuto from his back. The blade inquestion was over a meter in length, and was a dark silver metal.

Gin smiled walking forward his eyes crinkled shut, "You really should not encourage him like you do Captain Zaraki."  
"Ah hush your mouth Ichimaru you don't know what your talking about." Zaraki remarked slicing through several minor hollows with one wild swing.

"As you say captain Zaraki." Commented the vice captain of the third division merely grinning.

Gripping his soul cutter with one hand Harry swept his free hand in the direction of another group of the beasts. "Kido thirty three Pale fire crash." Blue flames consumed the area in a matter of seconds.

"Stop using those pansy spells Haru and slice something up!" shouted an annoyed Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

Four hollows were sliced in half before Kenpachi could finish the statement. Zaraki bore the title Kenpachi the strongest swordsman.

A title that he was worthy of for while he did not know the name of his Zanpakuto the man was more than capable of fighting someone who did on equal terms with just regular sword techniques.

"That's what I mean." Shouted the Eleventh division captain skewering another Hollow, grinning with sadistic pleasure.

"You smell weird, a wonder if you taste good. I've never smelled a Shinigami like you before, it makes me even more hungry." The demonised Centaur hollow was impaled from behind in response. Haru kicked off and killed another hollow.

The captain of the eleventh division swung his own longsword and split another soul eater in half. "Yeah finally not using those dumb kido."

"Kido 4 Byakurai." Another blast of lightning emerged from the captain of the third division's fingers and spearing through one hollow and then another one.

"Damn that little brat. STOP USING THOSE DAMN SISSY SPELLS!" Roared Kenpachi as he killed, excuse me purified another hollow, oh screw it he killed it.

Gin smirked swinging his Zanpakto in huge arc, killing more of the rotten corrupted souls.

A huge leopard like hollow lunged out at the shinigami, who all jumped back. No doubt that this was one of the higher level beasts the head captain had mentioned.

"A class Hollow Plague Leopard." Identified the third Division captain moving into a slightly more guarded stance.

"Woah back off Haru I get to fight the Kitty cause you were throwing around all those girlie Kido." Stated the eleventh division captain

"Yeah Spookyeyes Kenny gets to fight now. Yeah Go Kenny." Shouted the eleventh division vice captain Yachiru.

"As you wish Captain Zaraki. Gin, you and I shall handle the rest of the Hollow."

Gin gave his creepy smirk in reply.

"Kido Eighty Nine Starlight Fantasy." Hundred of white shards of energy came crashing down.

The use of the spell expended a great deal of spiritual energy but given the fact hollows were still converging on this position it seemed the best choice for going ahead and taking out as many as possible.

Haru swung his odachi killing a group of hollows, Gin also did the same, though his range was much greater given that his sword was currently in shikai.

-

Back with the Pyscotic captain of the battle loving eleventh division the two monstrously strong beings were engaged in what would more appropriately called a brawl.

Kenpachi tossed the Leopard like hollow by its tail across the plains, smiling like a loon all the while while his division cheered him on.

The feline soul devourer released a deadly spray of black energy across the field.

Kenpachi leaped off a rock spinning like a horiziontal tornado his spirtual energy flared.

The hollow soon found it self missing its oddly shaped tail.

Kenpachi grinned and skewered the Hollow through its leg before ripping his blade out. The elveneth division captain began to with all the finese of a butcher carve up the hollow with saditstic pleasure.

-

-

Soul Society, Sereitei, Shinigami HQ

"Welcome back." Greeted the head of the thirteen court guard squadrons as the two division, third and eleventh, heads and the eleventh division entered the room.

A far more exhausted third division captain bowed, "Thank you General Captain." Harry remarked rising. The number of hollows had been excessive even with the surge in their numbers in recent years.

"Well the council believes you have all earned a hefty bonus for all you hard work today."

The whole Eleventh division grinned bonus meant one thing, something their lieutenant would share once they were all out of earshot.

-

"Oh yeah Sake party at Eleventh division HQ!" shouted Zaraki holding up his wallet.

Yachiru seized the wallet from his hands and stood on Kenpachi's shoulder and held it above her head. "Yeah party." She whouted

Haru and Gin withdrew from the entry hall of the HQ heading back to their own division's personal Headquarters, in order to evade their much louder comrades from the eleventh division.

-

The third Division after coming under the jurisidiction of Haru, saw some minor changes, including the addition of additional training grounds, a library, and offices for each of the seated members.

"Captain Aramaki, vice captain Gin." Third seat Izuru Kira saluted his commanding officers.

"I do hope we did not put to much stress on you Izuru?" stated the emerald eyed Vizard greeting the third seat of his respective division.

"Oh no I was alright Captain Aramaki."

"Good I doubt Gin and I will have to leave you in charge often but if the need arises you do need to prepared it is part of your duties as a third seat, there is after all a high probability that you will one day become a vice captain and hopefully a captain one day."

-  
-

Training ground of divison Three

"You should come out." Stated the emerald eyed God of Death.  
There was no response amongst the training ground.

"This one is not amused by your cat and mouse games Shaolin. But so be it."

He vanished all that remained of the third division captain was were he had vanished from was a rising cloud of dirt and grass. The odachi clicked a black figure escaped from the destroyed tree.

"Well then still want to play?"

Both shinigami were moving far to fast to be seen by most, even seated shinigami or certain vice captains, cough second division vice captain, cough. The fight ended with a resounding crash with the third division captain coming out on top.

"I wonder what would happen if one of you subordianates strayed upon us like this?"

Haru snorted and stood up. "They would only catch such a seen if they had the ability to evade the sense of two captain level shinigami, I doubt even Gin has the capability to do that."

"I understand the eleventh is holding a party."

"Why don't you go to human world and find your predescor."  
The shinigami stiffened.

"I think I like you better in public." The third division captain vanished taking only a single step but covering a good deal of ground.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: For the record Harry still poses his magic and can still use it, and Harry has obvious skill in Kido, which is just a branch of magic, you will see Harry's Shikai maybe chapter four. I wish there was an evil Naruto Bleach Crossover, but where he is still a shinigami, oh well.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chain of Fate

Helltanz's notes: Also so everyone knows after the bleach Soul Society Arc, this will take a really drastic change to the bleach storyline, you'll see what I mean. Speaking of Bleach we will be getting onto human world soon enough, as you will see, so we are clear in Soul Society Time passes differently. I said Harry is a soul reaper, last chapter, technically that was incorrect he is a Vizard, but you all knew that. Any way Spooky eyes is Harry, and Fox face is obviously Ichimaru Gin. Some actual Bleach this chapter, meaning human world Bleach, Ichigo probably won't be introduced at least for a little while, may be up until the actual Bleach storyline Soul Society arc begins.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

As to be expected the entire eleventh division woke with hangovers which still failed to keep the division members from participating in fights, against hollows or others. Of course that was the purpose of the eleventh division.

"Aramaki get your ass out here!" Yelled Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Clearly Zaraki was eager to fight if he was going so far as to use his surname, or his hangover was just that bad.

"Captain Aramaki is not present with in his home Captain Zaraki." Stated the Second division captain.

"Oh yeah. You would now wouldn't you?" Zaraki growled. "So then where is he, damn it?"

Shinigami captains were supposed to be masters of the arts they used in combat, "I can hear your racket all the way at the third division Head quarters, Kenpachi." The captain of the third division remarked appearing on the sidewalk

Kenpachi Zaraki buffed up amused, "Oh yeah so what about it?"  
It was fortunate he did not live with the rest of the Aramaki clan no doubt his non Soul Reaper cousins would not appreciate this disturbance. "Why are you here Captain Soi Fong?"  
"Hey jack ass I'm talking to you." Zaraki shouted swinging his sword. The force behind the blow was no where near lethal of course. After all even Zaraki knew what the limits of things were here on the streets.

The fact was Zaraki was well deserving of the title Kenpachi. Even though he couldn't use his Zanpakuto's special abilities he was still amongst the Seireitei's highest masters in the art of the sword.

Captains of the Shinigami divisions were usually masters of two of the four disciplines of Shinigami combat. The prodigal captain of the Third Division was a master of three even so in raw sword play Kenpachi would still win.

Haru's odachi met the other Zanpakutou. "Kenpachi to shut up, I have already addressed..." He growled it was something that happened every now and again but still Zaraki could be as much of a child as his lieutenant could act like one.

"Yeah well you still owe me a fight."

The captain of the third division grunted "Fine." While better in raw swordmanship Harry was far faster in regards to speed, especially in using flash step.

"Oh shit." Was all the elventh division captain was able to say before he was forced to dodge the diagonal sweeping slash.

Creepy laughing interupted the impromptu fight.

"Mayauri you bastard get you ass out here or you are one dead piece of disturbing shit!" Roared Kenpachi his bloodlust abated by the interuption.

"uhhh So unpleasant, Captain Zaraki. I just wanted to watch the two of you beat the life out of one another," The head of the research division chuckled, "I might gain some interesting data."

"Get the hell away from me you weirdo." Shouted the captain of the Eleventh division.  
"No one ever appreciates my work." Complained Mayuri.

"I am heading to human world, and neither of you are coming." He remarked, luckily he had cleared this trip ahead of time, "See ya."

"Oh you can't ditch out of…" Zaraki scowled. "Damn flash stepping bastard. I'll kick his ass yet."

-

Human world, Asia, Japan, Tokyo, Karakura town

Officially all Shinigami who were sent to human world got a job of some kind a kind of undercover assignment. "Hmm you seem to be doing well." The captain of the third division smoothed his 'disguise'.

"You haven't aged." Remarked the human, a Quincy.  
"I am a Vizard. I don't age. I never will. Your what fourteen by human time now? Five years not much time to one such as I anyway but you've grown some."

Uryu scowled. "I don't need to be protected I can deal with hollows." The famous Quincy pride it was amusing to see burn so strong.

"Of course you can." Reassured the third division captain. "Though none the less I shall continue to check on you, this is a special area you should be careful."

Maintaining a true physical flesh and blood body wasn't difficult for a Vaizard it made it so much easier when the captain had to come to human world.

"So hows school?" It was probably a pathetic attempt by human standards at making small talk but it did direct attention away from certain issues.  
"I am top in my class."

"Not surprising. You don't sound happy though. So exactly how many hollows you've dealt with?" A far more amiable subject, well one they could discuss with out much trouble for either of them.

"A few, I still haven't encountered a Shinigami yet." The boy was dangerous when the matter of shinigami was brought up. His anger got in the way, not that Harry could fault him for the emotion in this case.  
Still it wouldn't do for the Quincy to do something stupid. "Don't be so rash. The shinigami are dangerous." Stated the third division captain. "Your bias isn't unheard of, do you know about the Military structure of the Seireitei?"  
"Thirteen divisions each headed by a captain," Uryu remarked, "and then there are regular guards."  
He nodded in response, "Yes that's correct each of the thirteen guards squadrons are headed by a captain, each division is different, unique in their function, also there are the special forcces group and the Demon Arts Corp. you bias is not unnatural, however not all shinigami are alike."  
The quincy gritted his teeth.

"The divisions you can trust are third and fourth divisions, to an extent you can extend some amount of faith to the divisions Five and Seven as well as division, the eighth and ninth division are trust worthy as is the thirteenth division." He paused allowing the Quincy to digest the content,

Uryu said nothing but nodded for him to continue, it was a controlled gesture concise yet there was hint of something more.

"However if you seek revenge its leader Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is responsible for the Shinigami not arriving to help your grand father, he is head of the research division and his favorite past time is to disect and examine things, his reason for not assisting your grandfather. He wanted to study the Quincy. Keep practicing I don't like Mayuri either, he is not liked by the other shinigami his own comrades find him distasteful though none the less he is a captain level shinigami." The third division captain fixed the quincy with a firm stare. "I mean it you are powerful but even with my tutelage you aren't at that level yet. You have grown strong."  
Uryu scowled his gaze hardenning. "I will avenge him, I will kill this Mayuri Kurotsuchi… I will do it with out taking the next level of power."

"Hmm if that's what you want, just remember the offer is still open. So did you master it?"

A buzz of spiritual energy erupted. The spiritual energy formed a sharp sword emerging from Uryu's clenched fist.

"Not a Quincy technique, but it will help you, no shinigami will ever expect it. There might be one or two that know of the technique but they won't expect you to know it. The attacks you have learned will give you an edge you need. I can't teach you the technique's of a quincy I am Vizard after all, I can use kido, I can fire cero, and manipulate my own spirit energy. You can use the powers of a Quincy but you can also manipulate your own spirit energy, just like any other living being can, albeit this is harder for you as a quincy you are used to drawing from your enviroment. By manipulating your spiritual energy you can use a variety of things, supplementary, recovery, offensive, defensive. But you know that."

The sword dulled and faded out of existence.

"..."

"Keep practicing."

"What are Vizards?" asked the Quincy.

It was a question he had expected to happen. "Hmm, I am Vizard. The simplest explanation would be a Vizard is a soul with the powers of both a shinigami and a hollow, as opposed to a arrancar. A Hollow who was removed its mask and gained the powers like those of a shinigami. A Vizard possess both the powers of a Hollow, and a mask. A Vizard possess both the powers of a Shinigami and a Zanpakuto."

"The powers of a hollow?"  
"Yeah I don't get it, I don't eat souls, but I do have a large appetite intrisicof all beings with large amounts of spiritual energy. Summer break isn't it, we have a whole two months to improve your training wonderful. Now remember spiritual energy is good, but you must remember to keep your physical body conditioned as well so a three mile run to start. And then we will proceed to long range spirit techniques. If you want to travel the path of revenge you will need to be strong."

No one really knew the exact number of different types of spiritually sensitive beings that existed. Vizards were known to the Seireitei, though generally weren't accepted. Likewise Quincy's were known but the Seireitei had issues with them as well, mainly due to the fact they also hunted hollows. Of course in that regard Quincy's actually were capable of destroying souls fairly easily.

-

Ishida panted he stared at the tree brach, a highly focused bullet of spiritual energy, it was slightly easier to use than the Quincy arrows, requiring less effort, but the arrow was more destructive, the bullet effected a smaller area and could not be used to pin some one as it began to lose its coherence at longer ranges or after impact, the technique also had the tendency to shoot through, but because of the smaller area the penetration was not as effective as that of the arrow.

"Why am I learning this."  
"You need to learn the basics to learn advanced set." Stated the Vizard. "Any way we spent the last three years perfecting your close range abilities. Spirit Gun, is not very useful against hollows, but you can prevent it from penetrating by intentionally using less spiritual energy or by dulling the head of the projectile, so while you can't pin some one through like with a Quincy arrow you can distract them long enough, also works if you are dealing with humans. The advanced set is much more useful in dealing with Hollows or Shinigami if you prefer."

"I'll learn it." The quincy began to focus his spiritual energy to his finger.

A barest hint of a smirk passed the Vizard's features before it was gone in an instant as if it had never been there to begin with.

Aramaki Haru, had more than few lofty titles to his name but their was one even he didn't know the Boy who lived. It was a title given by a population he had no concious memory of even existing.

Everything he knew about himself revolved around his status as a Vizard, and the path of a Shinigami. He was a captain of a division, but at the same time he was aware that the captains all had their own motivations.

It was why he was training Uryu, among others. The fact was Mayuri was obssessed with his research, Kenpachi truly wished to test his strength, and Aizen's goals also related to the testing of his abilities and these were just a few.

What did he desire, that was just it. As a Vizard his powers were immense, already he had mastered Bankai.

His ability in swordplay was only truly surpassed by Old Man Yama of Division 1 and Zaraki of division 11.

Of the Shinigami fighting arts his weakest was hand to hand combat and even that still ranked at the level of captain, sparring with Soi Fong of course helped that field substantially.

Shinigami Kidou the typical magic of the Soul Reapers was amongst his strongest fields and his natural aptitude in the field placed him higher than the other captains.

Coupled with the abilities of his own hollow powers and unleashed at full power it was unlikely nothing short of several captains would be capable of fighting him on even terms yet even with all this power his ambition was lacking.

Even though he knew Aizen was plotting something, and had been for a while now all he was willing to do was to focus on preparing for whatever it was.

Aizen was suspicious but at the same time whatever he was up to did not immediately threaten the soul society, or him.

While it was true they probably didn't trust each other they had been able to work together to an extent in studying the extents of power.

Harry knew that the appearance Aizen gave was a lie, not unlike his own, they both concealed their full power from most people. He didn't know what Aizen intended to use his substantial power for, and the fact was the captain of the third division didn't yet know what he was going to do with his own power.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well since I wanted to update I only went up to there so shorter than I wanted. This story shares a number of similar ideas with _Arrow of Heaven_, which hasn't been posted yet. To answer reviews this story will not be abandoned. Lily and James are dead, will say if the killing curse works it destroys souls, Harry didn't go to his Aunts house, he was taken to Soul Society. So that was chapter Two. I really need find my notes on _Arrow of Heaven_ and get it typed and posted, so chapter three may not be up until January.

Kudos to any one who figured out who the Shinigami was in the ending part of chapter one.

-

-

Thanks for the reviews.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chain of Fate

Helltanz's notes: Yeah, this one apologizes for the delay, it probably would have been longer had some one not ask that I update.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Between paperwork, actual paperwork he wasn't able to drop off on Izuru, morning practice and the injuries from that, then three separate missions to deal with three separate hollow incidents in human world, plus issues in the Seireitei today had been a pain in the ass.

Not much had changed in the past year, at least in comparison to years past. Hollow activity in human world was at an all time high, which meant an increased work load. To say nothing of the fact of the increased hollows were also stronger.

The day to many people would have been considered long, and it indeed even to the Vizard had been rather tedious, of course his Zanpakuto had been pestering him as well so that had of course not helped matters either.

Right now things had been going from bad to worse. Human world was a mess the number of hollows showing up was still on the rise and also he was still no closer to figuring out whatever it was that Aizen was up to. Add to that the matter of the Seireitei's internal politics and life was a real headache.

If things got any worse then, well that was something he really didn't want to have to contemplate.

The third division captain plunged his odachi through the hollow's rather giraffe like neck, and then quickly sheathed the long blade, thus having completed his objectives for the day.

Haru returned to the Soul Society opening up a portal directly into the Seireitei hopefully there would no further issues, which would need to be deal with.

The blond third seat of the third division hastily rushed to the fore of the room to greet him. "Welcome back Captain." He stated bowing.

"Good morning Izuru-kun." Replied Haru nodding.

The years had progressed in human world but in soul society time meant little if anything in comparison, time passed much faster in Soul Society than in human world, that was why the higher ups were so strict about returning on time.

"So then Izuru-kun what did I miss?" He inquired, "I presume it was something important considering you usually aren't so hasty to come and fetch me unless its an emergency."

Izuru nodded confirming that something was indeed up, as it were, "Rukia Kuchiki went missing in human world, captain." He stated,  
Haru frowned, Rukia's true importance was not because she was particularly powerful, even if she had achieved Shikai, but because she was a member of a noble house, even if only by marriage she was still a member of one of the four great noble houses, the captain understood the signifigance of such a posistion he himself having been adopted into a noble house almost immediately after his arrival. "Dead missing or likely too weak from taking on a hollow missing?" The Vizard asked.

The third seat of the third division frowned, "We don't know sir." The blonde male replied.

Haru frowned, Mayuri likely wasn't pleased by that little development not that he cared about any of the shinigami, but cared that his locators didn't work. "Has Byakuya made a formal statement, it is his sister, his wife's siter, after all?" He asked

Kira shook his head in the negative. "no sir and Captain Ukitake has relasped in to his illness."

Haru frowned, Captain Ukitake was sick with a powerful though non communicable diesaese that even the lady captain of the fourth sqaud could not undo, the effects of the malady which the Vizard took care not to reveal to any one. "So there is nothing we can do." Stated the captain of the third division. "Tell me Izuru, where did she disappear, what region of the human world?" He asked  
The blonde still standing at attention answered, though internally confused, his commander had said they couldn't do anything, "Karakura town, but what's odd sir is that the hollows and pluses are still being handled." The third seat of the division remarked.

The captain blinked, of course Kira would not understand. 'King's gate region, that is not good.' The Vizard turned. "I am heading to Karakura town Kira, inform High captain Yamamoto." He stated bluntly.

It was a bold move on his part, but generally the head captain would allow the other captains some leeway hopefully he would understand.  
"Sir?" the blonde blinked. "Wait that's not all Captain Zaraki and Captain Soi Fong were both waiting at division headquarters." He shouted, "I really think they want to talk to you and they don't seem to want to wait!" The third division member nervously said though it was to late as the captain had already taken off, a fact the subordinate was not going to enjoy, and would loathe to inform the two waiting captains.

While Harry had heard him remark about the prescence of Zaraki and Soi Fong whatever it was could wait until later on. Zaraki probably just wanted to have another fight any way so it wasn't going to be a big deal.

-

-

Human World, Japan, Tokyo, Karakura Town

The vizard perched himself high above the town. Rukia going missing did not bode well given the already bad state of things.

He had of course felt the Hollow bait being dispersed, the Captain of the Third was tempted to swat the prideful quincy on the back of his genius head for such a rash move, he really did expect better from his prize pupil, never mind that it was his only actual human pupil.

Haru adjusted his Zanpakuto, hollows of this level, he mused, were such idiotic worms they were utterly pathetic to think they could actually kill shinigami was disgraceful in the the captain's opinion.

Of course there was only one level of hollow which actually posed a threat to him in his so called pure shinigami state and those were obscenely rare. To the point he had only fought one once, a battle which had forced him to call on his vizard abilities.

The hollow attacked. This caused the division captain to smirk as his so apparent'weak guard' instantly becoming a lethal offense. The arc of the sword sliced through frog like hollow.

These pathetic creatures were disgustingly easier to destroy than the higher level hollows which existed and from time to time required a captain to come down and fight.

Haru shifted his Zanpakuto and impaled a second Hollow.

"Feast!" shouted another Hollw rushing to attack him from its place amongst a group of other hollows.

"Kido Fifty One North Wind." The azure wave smashed the multi legged hollow, the energy overwhelmed the hollow and ripped straight through the ones behind it.

Haru sheathed his blade as the last hollow in the area disintegrated. The third division captain vanished in a blur.

The creatures were becoming more numerous and they weren't being destroyed fast enough, the time for this game to come to an end, and then have a stern talk with the young quincy.

Even with advanced kidou he was having a problem killing the hollows just because of their raw numbers, the hollow bait was too effective.

It was far more effective than it sould have been, this many hollows shouldn't have been drawn to just a single piece of bait.

-

-

Harry watched looking down at the trio of humans, one of whom was spiritually sensitive it was likely the hollows would go after the spiritually sensitive people first.

Such a theory of course explained why the stirred up tainted souls kept attacking him in waves every time he came across them.

"What's wrong Chad?" asked one of the big guys friends, this one carrying a guitar case on his back.

"UH nothing." He remarked after a moment.

"Lets go Chad." He shouted

"Well miss the cheap lunch hour prices!" Whinned the second one. "I'm gonna make you pay the extra five hundred." He announced

Chad head turned. "Huh… I don't have it!" he stated.

"That's right you don't so move." The shorter second guy stated. "I will make you pay."

Chad remained silent. 'this looks bad this feeling I've felt it before.' He pondered  
Chad's long haired friend, the first guy, tackled him. "That does it" he protested loudly. "I subsist on almost nothing!" he complained "I'm barely alive." The guitar boy continued. "I'm not one of you spoiled students who gets to eat just for being alive." He whined. "I live for my next meal!!" He announced loudly. "What did I just say?"  
"You live for you next meal." Chad responded.

"That's right." He aggreed pumping his fist into the air. "Now let's go."  
"Don't get meat unless it's on sale" the second one commented. "Make sure its past the experitation date."

The sky cracked. Harry turned his attention from the boys and surpessed the urge to curse at the ill omen.

"Repeat" the guitar carrier stated. "Thou shalt not pay full price at safeway!!" He shouted, almost immediately after completing the strange statement the ground exploded sending debris flying. The trio turned around in surprise.

"Whoa that scared me…" the baseball hat wearing member stated.

"Wha… what was that?"  
"A gas explosion." Suggested the shorter one.

The smoke cleared revealing a hollow.

-

-

Ichigo smashed his foot into Uryu's face sending the quincey stumbling backwards.

Haru appeared, "He's not a true member of Soul Society." the Vizard announced sighing as dropped down onto the concrete. "So you two really should not be fighting." He commented.

"And who the hell are you?" demanded Ichigo gripping his ridiculously wide black metal Zanpakuto.

"So many of them," he stated in reference to the hollows. "I am called Aramaki Haru, good afternoon Son of Captain Issin Kurosaki." He stated he removed his sheath from his back. "This is Shikai." His hand trailing to his Zanpakuto's hilt. "Undo the bands of all existence." He ordered as the Zanpakuto glowed. "SEIKO!" his blade leapt from its sheath almost as if it had a will on its own, only the edge of his handle remained in his hand.

The ground shattered under the captain's feet as the vizard attacked.

Uryu shuddered, "This is-" the quincey was hyperventilating at the extrodianary amount of spirit pressure.  
His school mate was not doing any better under the circumstances of the captain's strength, "Such power." Breathed Ichigo suffering from similar symptoms.

The hollows around them were disolved into what appeared to be water, Harry frowned the numbers of the stupid beasts was getting to the level of requiring shikai to do it fully this was absurd.

"He destroyed them all so quickly." Ichigo commented, impressed, wondering if Rukia was just weak for a soul reaper or if this guy was the kind of standard all captains of the soul society were held to.

The quincy waved dismissevly "huh stupid soul reaper." Uryu Ishida snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

This set the 'strawberry' off, "You couldn't see him either!" Ichigo shouted angrilly, waving his hands about irately.

"My you two seem to get along well." Haru remarked sheathing his odachi after making sure there were no further hollows in the area.

Given the number of hollows it would probably have been prudent to call in more shinigami. The eleventh division would probably have been the best choice they would at least keep certain things discreet.

"As if!" They objected, in unision.

"See you even respond the same." The captain of the third said sounding amused, internally however he was no where near this happy at the moment.

The sky cracked and two hands poked out and pulled the crack open wider, as a masked face with a long nose poked its face into human world.

"That's"

Indeed, A menos grande, Haru frowned, such a thing was not any real threat to a vizard, if need be they could simply devour the big, and likely exceptionally stupid thing, or their was always the more direct method of using a Zanpakuto, Seiko's shikai would work just fine, or a kido, no it was much to dangerous to risk the so far untested and still in development Shunko by him and and Soi Fong, which reminded him to see the fourth division his ribs were hurting from the mornings 'sparring match' with the captain of the second division.

No doubt if this matter was not dealt with quickly the soul society would detect this high level hollow.

'Oh just kill the thing boss I'm bored,' Drawled the Hyde like voice ranted in the depths of his soul.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: All right I concede I wanted to update but I um kind of don't really want to type, heck, I split this chapter up, any way hopefully I will manage to update relatively soon.

Probbably not though.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chain of Fate

Helltanz's notes: Hehe I'm looking forward to the Wizarding World, can you imagine their reaction to Soi Fong.

Any way as I mentioned this is sort of filler material though it does deal with the Menos and that, it mainly is meant to be a stop gap until I can reread my Bleach Manga and since Chapter Five we'll mention, more than likely Harry Potter verse, i.e. the English Wizarding World briefly, but other than that will mainly focus on the start of the Soul Society Arc.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

The Sky cracked further and the monster's beaked nose peeked through the crack and began to push.

"Its bigger than big. It's a hollow too?" Ichigo asked in surprise as he gazed up at the immense soul devouring monstrosity.

"Don't start bickering again," the Captain of the third division stated, "Go deal with the small hollows,"  
"What are we going to do about that thing?" The Quincy asked as the creature's fingers began to pull open the crack in the sky.

"In its current state we can't fight it," Conceded the Vaizard, "When it comes through though I'll deal with it." He remarked, "Hadou 88 hiryūgekizokushintenraihō," The beam of highly focused spirtual energy slashed through the hollows in the sky.

Explosions ripped apart the mass of hollows, each of the corrupted souls struck by the high power kidou being ripped apart like an aircraft hit by a missile.

The Vaizard turned sensing the shift in spiritual pressure, "Former captain of the research division," murmured the third division captain, it was true the Soul Society had rescinded the order to kill on sight, which was an issue only given to captain level shinigami, but this was a serious issue to have this person at king's gate.

"Mr. Kurosaki." The Former captain waved his fan, "We have come to help you," He declared as his entourage flanked him.

"Go deal with the hollows," Haru ordered to Ichigo and Uryu as the Menos Grande ripped his way further into the human world, "And you and I will have a long talk about this later," The Vaizard stated to the Quincy.

The massive Hollow slammed his foot down on the third division captain's head, or that is what it attempted, it didn't work out quite as planned, and for its trouble a Cero blast ripped off the creature's offending leg.

Haru retracted his finger as his Captain's robe blew in the wind, "Weakling," He remarked as the beast howled in pain. He leapt forward, once again activating his Zanpakuto's shikai, swinging his bladen in rising left to right slash lopping off the Menos Grande's arm which dissolved into its base components after coming in contact with the glowing blade.

The massive hollow fired its own Cero blast.

The Captain's flash step allowed him to easily evade the slow attack. A massive aura of spiritual energy focused into the initial released blade, Haru brought his weapon down bisecting the immense hollow cleanly slicing through the mask.

The Vaizard dropped to the ground, his Zanpakuto stopped glowing, and he sheathed the odachi and slung the blade and its scabbard to his back.

-

-

The captain of the third division frowned. True he now knew where Rukia Kuchiki was but in this case it was a severe problem, with some one like Kisuke Urahara, that which raised an issue though before his time, during his time at the academy.

His adopted father, Haru himself not having been born in the soul society, the former head of the Aramaki family, had informed him that Kisuke Urahara was responsible for the turning of several captains and lieutenants into Vaizard, this is what had resulted the power vacuum which had allowed the young Haru to take the captaincy of the third division.

The loss of those captains also caused some thing else the loss of the second division captain who had escaped with Kisuke.

"You saw him," Soi Fong demanded.

The 'natural' Vaizard set aside his fountain pen. "If you mean the former captain of the twelfth division, yes." He replied. "Shaolin this is hardly the time for going off on a revenge mission, Hollow activity has significantly increased these last few years as you have noted as well." The captain of the third division shook his head from behind his desk indicating he did not like where he suspected this conversation would likely end up going.

"I'll defeat her,"  
Haru rose from his seated position, "Because she left you behind, that's why isn't it, not because its your job, going off with foolish goals of revenge will solve nothing," He commented walking over to her. The Vaizard wrapped an arm around her shoulders; tilting her face to look at him, before knocking his knuckles against her forehead, "Don't go doing anything stupid Yoruichi is a seriously dangerous opponent." He reminded softly admonishing her.

Yoruichi was a prodigy much like the two of them were, however she was really the only thing, which could cause Soifong to loose her normal level headed disposition.

-

-

Kenpachi Zaraki was bored, and thus was immensly eager to start a fight with his self proclaimed rival.

"Spooky Eyes," Yachiru declared, "Kenny wants to fight, fight Kenny now." Shouted the pink haired diminutive lieutenant in her usual squeakiness.

The captain being pestered in question rolled onto his side pushing himself up into a sitting position on his futon.

"Damn you Zaraki," He groused as he rose from his mid morning, after spar, nap. The emerald eyed god of death didn't even bother to get dressed properly as Yachiru continued her childish shouts to come out and fight the eleventh captain of the the Gotei thirteen.

The sliding door opened. Judging by how impatient Zaraki's spirtual pressure seemed, it was likely they had gotten lost, how they constantly managed to get lost in somewhere like the Seireitei was beyond him.

"Good your up," Boomed the broad shouldered behemoth of the soul society as he readjusted his chipped longsword assuming a fighting stance.

At least he was taking this totally seriously, the vizard noted seeing that disgusting parasite that Mayuri's division had created had been removed.

The trip to the coloseum drew all manner of whispers and by the time they reached the only safe place for them to fight well, convincing him had taken some effort, they had quite the audience onlooking, this wouldn't be the first fight.

"None of those sissy spells got it," Shouted Kenpachi,

Haru nodded smirking, "I have already agreed to that, I won't go back on my word." The vizard stated as he entered the battlefield.

The eleventh captain grinned viciously at the same time the third division's captain unslung his sheath his right hand gripped the odachi's tsuka as he bent his knees and rotated his shoulders.

"Begin," Declared their 'referee' the captain of the tenth division, his tone was a bit grumbling at being stuck with this dubious honor. The youngest captain had labeled these continued fights as the 'Epitome of childishness'.

Kenpachi's immense spirtual pressure spike once more unlike his usual rash and with out concern attacks he used when fighting hollows and even other shinigami in most cases this time his attack held the epitome of kendo.

Of course this was easily Zaraki's most powerful field.

Haru's draw coincided with him, the third division captain, stepping forward, the sweeping slashes met with a tremendous impact.

The vaizard snapped his sword to the right stopping another attack.

Kenpachi continued to smile madly, and with his next slash obliterated the ground where the third division captain had been standing.

The Flash Step had been a monster to time, Kenpachi staggered as his side exploded, Haru winced his timing against the man had been off as his arm also began to bleed substantially.

The thirteenth division captain launched another attack before the wound closed, forcing the vizard to evade. Shunko was proving to be a problem for some reason it impeded even his substantial regeneration regeneration abilities, simply due to the sheer power by the attacks.

Zaraki for all his bluster about needing fancy styles, Kendo, when he chose to use it he was perhaps only matched by two other captains, the First Division and Byakuya Kuchiki, and in the later case that was only a suspicion, as the two had never actually fought to any truly serious degree.

The immensly long blades crossed with enough friction to cause sparks. Zaraki true to his usual form used his superior size to barrel into the fray, which in this case was foolish as Haru had expected as much and adjusted his stance tipping the other captain over his shoulder.

The counter hardly phased the spiky haired Kenpachi who turned about and brought his Zanpakuto crashing down.

He got a knee to the face as the third division's captain leapt into the air. Which caused Haru to get slashed as he leapt up however, the other captain spun around after the vaizard passed him and both slashed each other again.

Blood sprayed into the air, spritual pressure exploded outward ripping apart the ground violently.

"That is enough," declared the first division captain ennuciating the three little words while jamming his walking stick into the ground several times for emphasis. "There will be no more fighting from the two of you today," He announced.

Kenpachi grumbled under his breath but accepted the ranking shinigami's demand, if unhappy if with it.

-

-

The captain of the fourth division had both of her fellow captains quickly patched up, and after a rather lengthy chastising the two captains went about their regular buisness.

Haru did not do much in the human world, well nothing which required his regular appearance he ran a Shinto Shrine… so he didn't really have much to do.

The most social interaction, he ran a tutoring program for high schoolers at said Shinto Shrine, which was really the only thing he made a regular appearance for.

So thus unlike the rest of the captains, which was in a way odd as he was not truly dead the captain did not actually use a gigai, in fact the only ones who had even less of a responsibility was So Taicho Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, who did have any contact in human world.

Hence the captain's immense surprise at being threatened by thugs of a local bosozoku gangs.

The attack with the swords also was rather surprising, so he responded in kind. Well suffice to say street thugs are not exactly trained swordsmen.

Thus the resulting beating the captain gave them was surprising to the thugs who had expected they could simply gang up on him…

Haru sighed dusted his hands and sheathed Seiko in a respectful fashion, "Could someone please call an amublance…" He requested politely. The damage wasn't life threatening by any stretch still he'd rather have to deal with as little problems as possible.

One of the students nodded and whipped out a cell phone.

-

The police were a tad skeptical that he had managed to take out several thugs all who were armed with, as Haru called them sharpened pieces of stainless steel because that was basically what they amounted to, swords with out a scratch.

Though the thugs had been roused and even they collaborated the story, after requesting protection from the 'Hannya Kannushi' which amounted to Demon Priest liberally translated, as did the local students though there description of him was slightly more pleasant.

"You seem pretty skilled with a sword for a priest, Kannushi-sama." Stated the detective, subtly attempting to look for tattoos or other distinguishing marks perhaps to link him to the Yakuza perhaps.

The captain of the third division shook his head, "Its not so grand to know something that has no important purpose in this era," He commented.

-

-

The captain of the third division tilted his head, the problem with hollows wasn't to severe so he could pretty much relax, at least as far as his assigned area went. Haru slung his Zanpakuto over his shoulder as he continued to ponder the situation.

Isshin Kurosaki was not a rogue shinigami at least he wasn't labeled as such of course that would not likely stop the soul society from possbily attacking Ichigo on isght likewise Uryu was also possibly at risk, though hopefully his impetuosness had been curbed giving little reason for the shinigami to attack meant less of a chance there was for an incident.

This wasn't so much an issue with Ichigo's friends though well with the possible exception of the current captain of the research division. Captain Uruhara, no former captain Uruhara was also issue, though he was more brains than brawn he was still a captain level soul reaper what ever was his reason for involvement was also something to be concerned with.

Hollows however had the habit of creeping up at the most in oppurtune moments, not the case at this situation at least he did not think so. Haru set off via flash step, it was asimple enough monster just another dumb hollow who lacked any foreward planning ability, yes that was probably it, that had foolishly wandered into the Vaizard's den.

He sighed other beings tended with the exception of humans avoided his domain, that was simply accepted fact.

The captain lept down, his odachi blade swept through the air the Zanpakuto's tip pointed at the 'vampire's' throat.

"Master Kariya," exclaimed the soul reaper who had been the reason for the Vaizard showing up in the first place, so no hollow.

The vaizard spoke evenly, "You are intruding," He commented narrowing his eyes at the pair, "and I do not take well to deserters disturbing my domain." The third division captain stated.

"Please excuse us then," The bount stated. "We meant no offense," He said bowing after the odachi had been removed from its place at his throat. "It is not our intention to cause you any trouble."

Haru nodded, "I see. " The Vaizard remarked "Please excuse my poor manners as well I am not normally so hasty," He bowed sheathing his zanpakuto neither seemed to have any hostile intent that he could discern. He had only drawn his blade in the first place because of the sudden appearance of another shinigami, having expected trouble. "I will not inquire to your purpose here," The captain remarked, Bounts refrained from feeding on humans so they shouldn't be a danger no it would probably be alright if they were left alone, he decided. "Please enjoy your stay," The Vaizard gave another small bow and turned to leave, the Bount shouldn't be to much of a problem likely he and the resident two Quniceys in Karakura town would never meet.

There were other things to do before he went and paid Uryu his monthly visit, hopefuly he and the young Kurosaki were getting along.

He frowned as he set off Uruhara probably would keep a low profile, however Yoruichi was also likely around, which meant Soifong might also come to town, no he decided shaking his head the head captain wouldn't authorize that.  
-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: To clarify Harry is a natural Vizard, unlike those who were subject to hollowification such as Shinji, he as I alluded possess an inner hollow however his hollow form can freely use Shinigami abilities and on the opposite side is also true, Haru doesn't have to wear his mask to access Hollow abilities, course they are weaker than they would be but he already is a Captain level Shinigami.

As for the Soi Fong scene, did you expect me to jump straight into fluff totally this early shame on you have patience though it will happen eventually.

For the Fight with Zaraki I rate him as one of the stronger captains, definetely more powerful than certain other captains, Toshiro, Kaname, Mayuri, or Retsu for example to be sure.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chain of Fate

Helltanz's notes: Okay my arm got twisted to right some fluff, so deal with it hopefully it will be enough for this point in time, there isn't really a whole lot of it either, one mention I think in this chapter.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

In the west specifically in the country known as Europe a great turmoil was occurring though non spiritually sensitive people didn't sense it so not a lot of people were aware of this problem.

At the moment one group of the wizards as the group of spiritually attuned people called themselves were attempting to find their solution to their problem.

Rather than deal with the problem on their own they hoped to foist the resolving of their problem upon someone else.

It was after all, they told themselves, his job, his destiny to save them from a problem they themselves had created by their own negligence.

Never mind that said person they sought had no experience with their world, never mind that he knew nothing of the problem, was unaffected by the problem, and was living perfectly continent in his present life.

His needs and situation didn't matter to them these people thought they mattered more, that they were more important than his personnel existence.

When they would attempt to explain this more than likely the captain of the seireitei's third division would more than likely cero blast them into death's embrace. However at the moment he had truly more important things to do.

The lieutenant of the first division was beginning to get annoying, it had started fairly small bringing back the occasional trinket from human world from some island nation in the world called Angleland or England as it was called now.

He had overstayed a bit it would having to call for help in resolving a problem. "They remind me of demi hollows," Remarked the captain of the third division to his fellow captain as the two left the gate, which bridged the worlds.

Soi Fong nodded stoically as the mass of black robed faceless creatures moved down the street. "Perhaps one of the captains of the research divisions experiments?" She suggested as she watched the soul eating beasts with no small amount of disdain.

A valid explanation the research division had gone through a number of captains in recent history for this to be an experiment that had slipped through the cracks. Why tighter restraints hadn't been placed on that division was a mystery to him.

His lips curled in disgust as the creatures moved amongst the spiritually sensitive humans. "Such disgusting abominations," The Vaizard stated raising his hand, "Kidou 4 Byakurai." He remarked in a blasé tone the bolt of lightning ripped through piercing several of the creatures and causing them to dissolve into dust.

"There are a great number of them." Remarked the lieutenant of the first division as he stepped into line beside them his rapier style Zanpakuto already drawn. He was already out of breadth. "But they aren't the only threat those masked people do seem to be causing trouble as well."  
Haru could see who he meant, were they emulating hollows, what weird humans these people were. He leapt forward and impaled one of them on his own Zanpakuto without any hesitation. "humph, all that awaits you in the afterlife is hell." The captain of the third division intoned cruelly as his white robe fluttered around him, he tore the blade from the corpse as the gates of hell appeared and the hands ripped the soul into them.

Soi Fong joined the fray with out hesitation this kind of execution wasn't totally unique not with her history. She had no problem with this kind of task.

Even so the spiritually sensitive humans figured out it was better to simply withdraw rather than to face justice at the end of a shinigami's blade.

When the other robed humans arrived, Haru and Soi Fong weren't sure whether they should be exterminated as well.

Dealing with the surprised hollow worshippers, as he had labeled the masked individuals who had been attacking, had been an easy enough task for the two captain shinigami and the lieutenant of the first division.

With that stated it still took a great deal of restraint not to beat the imbecile anglophile within inch of his life, or just out right kill him, as was the case in Soi Fong.

The object these spiritually sensitive humans carried seemed to be comprised of materials acquired from nature which conducted Spirit energy well, amplification devices was more than likely, he thought, most likely inferior to the Soul Society's own equivalent of such equipment.

It hardly mattered Mayuri, demented freak that he was, was still going to bleed to be informed of this, though if this was one of his experiments the captain would not get off as easily as his predecessor in all likelihood Mayuri would be executed, hopefully. The captain of the third division shook himself from his thoughts he was getting ahead of himself, there was after all no indication of this being some project by the head of the research division.

The green eyed Vizard rounded on the lieutenant of the first division of the thirteen court guard squadrons. "We will be addressing your conduct in the field upon your discharge from Captain Unohana," He whispered menacingly gesturing to the injury the lieutenant has sustained no doubt fighting the hollow, a rather large gash across his shoulder.

Why the head captain had this incompetent idiot as his second in command was something beyond his comprehension though it was true enough that Soi Fong was stuck with that pig for her lieutenant due to politics, though he doubted such was the case in this instance.

Izuru could have matched this simpleton he was willing to bet and Gin, the third division's own second seat was captain level already. Of course in Izuru's case he more or less handled all the third division's paper work, it was possible that Chojiro, the first division lieutenant, was simply and over dressed secretary. Even if such was the case the man was a lieutenant even after being injured by a hallow this was a gross over reaction to the situation.  
Yes a mass of demi hollows, which appeared to all have the same power, was strange but hardly merited the raising of a general alarm. Such as situation was unlikely to merit any decisive action, not from the Seireitei other than the ordering the demi hollows be purged this whole matter would likely be filed away. If it hadn't been for the incident some years previous they might have even dispatched the graduating class to deal with the problem but doing that would be out of the question these days.

Soi Fong settled for glaring belligerently at the first division lieutenant before she turning her attention to her fellow captain, "This raises issues,"  
"Indeed," He concurred, "We lack information on the situation which prevents us from carrying out any further action the Central 46 will never approve orders in the current climate without in depth information certainly now that Rukia Kuchiki is missing," The captain of the third division remarked crossing his arms over his chest in contemplation of the situation at hand. "The Stealth Forces information gather abilities would be useful in this situation but without authorization to act here we can't use them and we won't be able to acquire such orders with out more information, and staying to gather more information is unlikely to be approved by the head captain."

Dealing with the spiritually sensitive humans and the demi hollows had not been a particularly difficult task, for two captains and a lieutenant.

Certainly the problem had not been one that been expected but that hadn't effected their abilities to adversely. Contrary to mainstream belief held by wizards by their ability to cast spells was ot their strongest ability.

In point of fact wizard's ability to mold spiritual energy while able to generate any number of possible effects in raw combat potential was impressive, as far as spiritual attacks comprised of sheer energy the Quincy, as far as groups of spiritually sensitive humans went, held the record in speed and were higher in range and power.

Shinigami kidou was incantation based so in that regard tended to be slower so long as the incantations were needed, but were typically more powerful and had longer range than wizard's magic, though they were more combat oriented.

In comparison a hollow Vizard cero blast had substantially higher power and speed as well as impressive range but did require substantial energy reserves. This fact made it far less practical to 'spam' in combat for most beings as it required a menos grande level power or above to even use.

The fact was a wizard's strongest natural ability was supplementary, runes wards, and creation arts like potions or arithmancy with enough time for preparations a competent wizard could be a severe threat to any enemy if he was well informed about them.  
Unfortunately no one had thought London would get attacked by a dragon, no one had considered it as possible to even happen.

This was of course very bad for all parties involved letting a dragon run rampant in a heavily populated city. It would be a nightmare for the statute of secrecy especially with modern telecommunications.

With a roar the scaly beast swooped down towards the street, "Oh my an overgrown lizard," Harry remarked pursing his lips in annoyance. The soul society wouldn't like this they did after all prefer to keep humans in the dark about things that involved sprit energy and that included monsters. Reporting this in addition to the demihallows was not going to be pleasant,

"It's a dragon" remarked the lieutenant of the first division.

A burst of spirit pressure rippled outwards oppressively clinging to everything in the area around them, "I know what it is you incompetent idiot," Hissed the Vizard irritably to the other man as his hand railed again to the handle of his odachi. "Soi Fong if you would oblige in watching them?" The captain of the third division requested with a nod, as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"You don't intend to use Shikai on such a beast do you?" Inquired lieutenant Chojiro butting in again, "Regulations of the Seireitei,-" He went silent as the pressure again flared angrily.

Both captains were well aware of the restrictive guidelines applied to lieutenants and captains when they were deployed to human world, being reminded of it by a lower ranked division member did not sit well.

Had the situation been less severe the first lieutenant probably would have been eating concrete for the offensive remark.

Harry stared up at the beast flying over the city, people were clamoring about pointing and taking pictures. News vans were pulling up along the street and beginning to shoot video. This was without a doubt a nightmare.

With a roar the colossal overgrown lizard swept downwards in-between the towers of the Liverpool street station causing commuters and pedestrians to scream.

In a flash the Vizard had begun to move, his zanpakuto became a sliver of light moving faster than even the captain was. Soi Fong smirked crossing her arms over her chest, "So that is what he's up to," The captain of the second division remarked.

"Huh?" Inquired one of the wizards.

"Aramaki taicho is amongst the prodigies of the Seireitei," Remarked the lieutenant of the first division. Of course anyone who could achieve Bankai would be considered a prodigy due to the difficulty of that technique. Harry due to his immense spiritual energy, magic in the wizard's vernacular, had begun his training early, and being adopted into one of the Seireitei's noble families had allowed him access to greater material to study from giving him a further head start.

Harry had a number of options when it came to attacking the beast encompassing bot the vast range of Shinigami and hollow powers as well as less commonly used forms of spirit manipulation.

Zanjutsu, the technique of the sword amongst Shinigami was the most perhaps the most commonly used technique and was the earliest learned. By the time one reached the level of captain a Shinigami's swordsmanship was on a level beyond the comprehension of normal people.

"Tsubame Gaeshi," Chojiro remarked and Soi Fong nodded in confirmation. It is by no means the most advanced technique with the sword but it was not a low level technique either.

With it Harry could strike in an instant and at his level of zanjutus could land up to eleven strikes on separate lethal zones on a single target of capable speed, i.e. another ranked Shinigami of the court guard squadrons.

Harry landed smoothly on the ground one hand gripping the hilt of his soul cutter. Seven strikes all delivered within nano seconds of each other this was the capacity of a captain level Shinigami.

The dragon barely managed to begin to fall before it began to split apart. He had hit seven times because he had struck out impaling both brain and heart. The wings impacted the ground separately in the middle of the street, as did the head, the latter the result of two strikes to the neck one on either side.

"As he said swallow reversal," The vizard gave his sword a flick as if dispelling some imaginary speck of blood from his immaculate blade.

-

-

Haru stared up at the stars, Yamamoto had been furious at the report of these demi hollows it was a rather large breach of security after all.

Contrary to expectations the head captain had decided to gather more information on the situation, unfortunately that meant assigning the two captains to the assignment.

Still to dispatch the two of them was down right irritating, he had expected if they would dispatch people to find more information it would lieutenants or lower ranked soul reapers not two captains.

It was a waste of their time, and it would probably interfere with his 'life' in human world, he did have appearances that needed to be maintained after all. Soi Fong was currently finding rest with here head buried in the crook of Harry's shoulder. The vizard's fingers brushed through her short hair in a soft caress before trailing them across her cheek, "Come on," Her eyes fluttered open.

"What is it?" She almost demanded.

He chuckled these opportunities were far and few between, either due to their own cluttered and complex schedules or their guarded natures, "See for yourself we have guests of sorts." Indeed were he not without information on these demi hollows and not under express orders by Yamamoto to not exasperate the situation he would not have bothered with the spiritually sensitive populace.

"Ah Harry,"  
The captain snorted, "Haru, as in the word for spring" He corrected annoyed already with the old man, "And it would be captain to you," One of the other members of the populace seemed to be prepared to protest when a burst of spiritual pressure froze the words in the objector's throat. He smiled at the source of the burst the second division's captain could be such a wonderful darling at times.

"Scandalous," Remarked Hestia Jones at the pair of captains though not knowing quite what she was getting herself into by speaking out in such a way.

Neither separated even after they stood, though it was the third division's captain who elected to speak, "I would guard your tongue," He remarked craning his neck, "You would do well to understand my interest does not lie in your opinions for indeed such things are irrelevant,"  
"Why I never," The witch huffed indignantly,

He ignored the remark entirely, "As it has been decided the Seireitei has elected to proceed with the authorization to exterminate the demi hollows,"  
"Demi hollows,"  
Soi Fong spoke up, "I believe you referred to them as Dementors," she commented dryly in answer.

"-" The old man attempted to interject,

Haru shook his head raising his hand, "Your opinions and wishes are irrelevant these orders come directly from Captain General Yamamoto," Never mind that he would not be bothered in the slightest if they had objections even if the orders hadn't originated from the head captain of the thirteen court guard squadrons. "Know that before you speak and know that I am not inclined nor is Soi Fong, the captain of the second division, to heed any request you make," He lowered his hand, "Speak if that is your wish, but remember my words well,"

"I see," Dumbledore paused considering the words, the name Harry had assumed and those given indicated the lands of Asia lands that were not fond of Britain as it was even former territories were not inclined to aid the homeland at the moment.

How Harry had managed to end up there was also a mystery one that would need to be looked into, he'd have Alastor look into it he decided, getting the ministry involved at this stage would only result in disaster.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Shorter than I had originally intended and a bit more rough but it was either that or but off upating till sometime in May.

-

-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chain of Fate

Helltanz's notes: To clarify Harry knows nothing of the wizarding world, other than that they are group of spiritually (magic) sensitive humans.

Dumbledore however knows what happened at Godric's hollow up until the killing curse was cast at Harry and from there he told it as he planned which basically amounts to 'ittle Harry Potter defeated the dark lord, que England celebrating until they realize he's missing

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

If someone even a month ago had told him he'd have been stuck in human world on an assignment even remotely like this the captain of the third division probably would have recommended the person go see the fourth division.

Simply put captains regularly just weren't sent on extended missions in human world for the fact of their level of spiritual energy. Their spiritual pressure was, even restricted by half, far to prone to effecting humans and making them 'aware' or worse spiritually active.

He had also just given up on 'correcting' people when it came to addressing him, well for the most pat there was one particular wizard he could not help but enjoy getting a rise out of, but that was because the man was an utter ass. Harry had one other complaint and that was the food, okay if he was honest he would complain about several other issues but wasn't going to vocally do so.

The Captain sighed bringing his Zanpakuto in a long sweeping arc. Shinigami were judged by their proficiency in the four principle techniques. Those four techniques were Zanjutsu, sword techniques, Hakuda, or hand to hand combat, Hoho, movement techniques, and Kido, or Shinigami magic.

Zanjutsu encompassed the abilities of the sword, including the release states of a shinigami's, or Vizard as the case was, Zanpakuto.

With Shikai, the initial release of his Zanpakuto, Harry could deliver a fatal blow because it was nigh impossible to block the matter transition effect, meaning one had to dodge his attacks, and well hollows didn't really do the whole dodging thing. Of course as it stood there were not a lot of things that could actually dodge a captain, if they were fighting seriously.

Of these things Kenpachi Zaraki, or any captain probably, would have a reasonable chance of dodging his attack. The captain of the eleventh division was an immensely strong opponent. In fact Harry himself would concede if Kenpachi Zaraki ever bothered to develop his other Shinigami abilities, or became a vizard, a shingami who had gained hollow powers, he would be even more than if he had to fight the head captain.

Luckily Zaraki preferred to simply brawl, which substantially, relatively speaking, reduced the potential threat of the eleventh division captain. Harry wasn't particularly concerned though about such a fight though.

Apparently the demi hollows, the so called dementors, had been around for quite a while in this society, long enough in fact that the stupid people bred the things and had used them as guards and execution tools.

The two captains had refrained from commenting on that though the reports did match up to surges in Hollow activity. By all accounts without immediate action taken to exterminate the demi hollows their world would see a substantial spike in Hollow activity.

Concerned was a good way of putting it, the actions of the spiritually sensitive populous on their own was of minimal concern, but the war with the hollows continued ever onward.

That fight was the duty of the thirteen imperial court guard squadrons, if the demi hollows were permitted to roam unchecked there would be trouble.

Deciding further practice would do little and that there were more important issues to address he sheathed his soul cutter. He moved the now sheathed weapon onto his back with practiced ease.

Aizen was up to something, but that didn't mean Harry was completely in line with the soul society's policies either. His status as a vizard opened avenues to power, which he otherwise wouldn't have had access to. Forbidden spells were another such avenue, but as it stood Harry didn't particularly have an objective.

Except for the demi hollows the soul society had no interest in becoming involved with the spiritually sensitive humans here, the same however could not be said for the 'wizards'.  
Human world wasn't something that the Seireitei liked interacting with, unknowingly this policy of isolation was much like the separation between the wizarding cultures of the Far East and the west.

Of course the Far East was aware of the Seireitei, if by aware meant myths and legends, and a few surviving records from several centuries ago. For all involved however the matter was closed for discussion.

Harry had, as had Soi Fong, expressed that their sole concern was the demi hollow and anything else was a secondary issue or a non issue to them. It was only because of existing problems that the two of them had been dispatched, that being the disappearance of the Sixth division's captain's sister in the human world.

Allowing unrestricted hollow population growth, by permitting the continued existence of the demi hollows, was out of the question hence the other reason that they were both here.

Still they, the Seireitei, probably would have better handled the task by dispatching members of the Stealth Force as opposed to only two, captains or not. Such mattered little they were the head captains orders and little could be done to change them.

Just as he returned to the hall he felt Soi Fong's spiritual pressure, he could of course already detect it rather it was becoming indicative of annoyance.

The captain of the second division was far stricter than he in regards, and not simply of internal discipline, though like himself held little tolerance for fools, or idiocy.

Knowing the captain of the second division, as he did, he expected what little patience would be expended shortly if it hadn't already been squandered. Little threat could the wizards pose to the captains, even if they were to try as it seemed too long had they kept from the field of battle. Their abilities whiles some seemed useful were slow on the offense and lacked the destructive power of the Kidou, which admittedly could be slower in casting. With Flash step a Shinigami would all but be untouchable against their slow moving, relatively speaking, attacks and both captains knew that well. Allowing it to show in typical cold smug attitude of superiority.

Making his path Harry stepped beside Soi Fong carefully remaining in the other captain's line of sight. she was tense and annoyed as it was, and getting in someone's blind spot in an unfamiliar territory no matter how well you knew them was never a good idea.

Most certainly was it not a good idea when the person also was the head of the Seireitei's assassination unit.

Yes suffice to say Harry would prefer not to have to fend off an instinctual attack, "No problems I take it," He inquired a slight frigidness to his voice. The captain of the third division narrowed his eyes a fraction, "Soi Fong perhaps it would prudent for us to move elsewhere for the time being , there is little to be gained from squabbling with the locals," He commented instantly noting the other wizards who were beginning to congregate, an action the captain of the second division likewise noticed.

"Yes in the issue of prudence it would be wise to move elsewhere," Flash steps would likely have been the best method of getting out of this, but the other wizards were already loudly arguing with each other as they neared.

Harry scowled snubbing the overly curious, and very annoying local spiritually sensitive humans was not likely to go over well, but at the same time neither he nor Soi Fong were particularly inclined to indulge the curiosity of the wizards.

Both captains disappeared one trailing after the other.

The vizard felt the second captain's eyes, "You would prefer to be elsewhere," She remarked stating the obvious.

"Of course," He replied

She gave a slight shake, "No you would rather prefer to be elsewhere outside the Seireitei," She commented,

"I would," The vizard remarked, she knew him quite well. It was true enough he this assignment in human world annoyed him. His trips to human world were rare due to his position as a captain, and other than hollows there were few reasons to come to the world.

Karakura town was one of those places, but that was for his own reasons, not the least of those reasons involved the Quincy, as well as monitoring the former captain Uruhara, the latter of which he had not had much chance to do given recent events.

The disappearance of Rukia Kuchiki also intrigued him and certain would have been a more welcome assignment than this, which would in his opinion be better delegated to the stealth squad.

Complaining however not have helped things any so there was no point to doing such. Even so dealing with the wizards was not particularly pleasant. Their clamoring about or constant questions were rather bothersome and extremely impolite. The lack of respect show to the two captains did little to help their patience with regards to the wizards, the lack of honorifics could possibly been excuse the use of personal names so freely and the lack of etiquette and personal space not so much.

Still they had put up with it, even if by their standards the wizards' manners were worse than Zaraki's, as they would like continue to do so until their mission was completed or they were recalled to soul society.

Hopefully the order to return would come soon, but until that time the two captains were stuck here. Arguably a waste of their abilities and a task the first division lieutenant would have killed to have.

The vizard leaned back, at least if they had been back in the soul society he could have been training. Admittedly he was already beyond the norm for a captain, use of forbidden spells involving time and space to train.

Like Aizen of course he hadn't shown his full capacity, both knew they were holding back, Soi Fong also was aware he was holding back most the time as well.

Unlike Aizen Harry however wasn't yet sure what goal he intended to pursue other than preventing Aizen if the man got out of hand. There was one advantage Harry did have over the Fifth division captain; his hollow abilities.

"Well it'd be within your abilities to destroy the demi hollow infestation," She remarked, "its well within the abilities you have,"  
He snorted yes it was, "Hai," He muttered, "That it is, however my powers, those powers rather are something I'm not supposed to use," The Vizard paused "besides the regulations are still in place."

It was true though the Head Captain had given them his permission that in the event of an emergency that they could remove the seals on their spiritual power while they were on this assignment.

Harry doubted they would need it from what they had seen so far, but it was still somewhat reassuring.

Shinigami abilities, of them he had mastered three of the four basics, Hakuda was the only one he was not a true master of, and even then he was still quite capable, especially with his enhanced strength.

With regards to hollow abilities they were quite advanced, after all he had trained them, somewhat recklessly, through the use of a training ground that distorted time and space. If it came to it he could fight Aizen or Old man Yamamoto on even ground, of course he wouldn't walk away from such a fight unscathed, but he would probably be alive, given the ridiculous regeneration capabilities of the Vizard.

Still if such a no holds barred fight did occur the soul society could well descend into Civil War. Aizen could likewise fight and win against the head captain, and frankly that worried Harry, given he still wasn't sure what the fifth division's captain's true motives were.

Of course the chances of Aizen moving were slim, but the longer he stayed here the more likely it might be for Aizen to act on his ambitions. "You know if I ever left the soul society I'd take you with me right," He stated giving a light smile.

Soi Fong punched him in the arm for that remark… hard.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Okay my update schedule is officialy quite a bit different than what I thought it would have been even six months ago.

Anyway that is six, short yeah

-

-


End file.
